


performance

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Бодхи ходит к своему учителю биологии, Джимми, на репетиторство. А еще он ревнив, точно сволочь. И бесстыж.





	

Если честно, то это с самого грёбанного начала было тупой идеей. Вот просто тупейшей: как можно было додуматься привести к себе домой парочку студенток для рассказа материала, при сём ну вот попросту забыв, что по этим самым дням к нему ходит такой очаровательный сукин сын, как Бодхи? Который — по очевидному совместительству — был тем самым выродком, ради которого Джимми нарушал все мыслимые и немыслимые правила субординации, плюя на них с высокой башни и-и попеременно стеная, но не будем об этом.  
  
Задумываясь над этой глупой ситуацией и листая учебник, биолог не находил ответа. Ни в себе, ни на страницах медицинского справочника, а еще, если вам интересно, он вообще не понимал, отчего взгляд у Бодхи сегодня такой тёмный, точно бы у демона, хотя... нет. Скорее самого дьявола.  
  
— Что-то не так? — Джимми сказал девочкам заняться практическим заданием с учебника в другой комнате, сам заняв вместе с учеником кухню. Бодхи опирался локтями о стол, подпирая подбородок и глядя странно — то ли хищно, то ли просто нагло — и хмыкнув, он выдохнул спокойно, без заминки:  
  
— Да нет, мистер Джеймс. Все в порядке. В полнейшем.  
  
Бегло глянув в сторону дверей, ведущих в гостиную, Джимми постарался проигнорировать руку, наглым образом уложенную ему на бедро. Бодхи, что логично, останавливаться на этом даже не думал — пальцы его легко соскользнули выше, оглаживая кожу сквозь ткань самыми кончиками, едва не щекоча. Усмешка на губах — самая что ни на есть невинная, точно бы у ребенка, что честно ходит в церкви по воскресеньям и чтит все заветы.  
  
— Бодхи, — он хотел сказать, что это слишком. Рявкнуть, дабы тот прекратил, подождал бы хотя бы момента, когда на всю квартиру они останутся одни, но наглец приблизился на расстояние, ближе которого — лишь поцелуй — и хмыкнул настолько легко, незамысловато, что Джимми повело:  
  
— Да-да?  
  
Поцелуй в уголок рта — почти целомудренный, но Бодхи не находил его достаточным. Подавшись вперед — ближе, теснее; настолько хорошо, что чужое тепло осязалось сквозь слои ткани — он углубил ласку, переведя свободную ладонь учителю на скулу. Прикосновение — сущая мягкость, а после он легко прикусил нижнюю губу учителя. Почти что нежно, лишь капельку — страстно.  
  
— Это не… — Вздох Джимми — лишний.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
На то, чтобы расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц рубахи учителя, уходит секунды четыре, не больше. Бодхи словно бы всю жизнь только этому и учился, и опускаясь вниз, к чужой шее, он провел носом по чужой коже — словно бы в доказательном жесте; движении силы, доминантности. Джеймсу сложно дышать, он цеплялся почти что жалко пальцами за толстовку ученика для того, чтобы в следующую секунду — едва сдержаться от стона. Почти постыдного. Почти — громкого.  
  
Поцелуй долгий и страстный, полный чего-то такого дрожащего и душевного, что Джеймс просто не мог. Огонь проходил по коже в местах, где касался Бодхи; возникало ощущение, что прикосновением тот выжигал на теле учителя темные метки-татуировки — идентичные своим. Не то, чтобы Джимми был против…  
  
Усмехаясь, Бодхи переходил цепочкой ласки на ключицы, а после, отрываясь, глянул на него хитро. Почти что безумно, пьяно, пускай и алкоголя в поцелуе было меньше всего.  
  
Джимми не верил в происходящее целую секунду. Вот не верил и все, а после экстремал расправился с застежкой, зыркнув в последний раз бесстыже, в итоге склонившись и приняв его член в рот. Легко, касаясь столь пылко и рьяно, что от сего невольно путались мысли в голове, смешиваясь красками на палитре, какофонией звуков в огромном зале. От основания ласка языком к самой уздечке; краткий поцелуй в головку, и Джимми лишь глухо и скучно сумел подумать о том, что в учебе бы ему такую рьяность… впрочем, эти мысли разлетелись таким же прахом, как и любые другие чувства во мгновение, когда Бодхи-таки добился своего.  
  
Его лицо — запачкано, но парень не выглядел недовольным. Он проходит языком по губам, слизывая чужое семя и усмехаясь, точно кот. Потянувшись вперед, экстремал поцеловал учителя лениво и долго — точно насытившись, успокоившись. Самую малость.  
  
— Ты — мой, — выдох спокойный, и хохотнув, Бодхи опешил, сев полуоборотом, — слышали, девочки? А теперь попрошу оставить нас. Оставшееся… не для ваших милых глазок.  
  
Джеймс хотел сказать что-либо; остановить сие безумие, как заметил то, от чего кровь застыла в жилах. Две пары заинтересованных глаз глядели на них из-за небольшого просвета двери, и оные принадлежали студенткам, тем самым, что не могли даже выговорить полное название ДНК.  
  
Бодхи… приревновал? А те девицы действительно пришли, преследуя столь постыдную, порочную цель?..  
  
— Я неясно выразился? — Вскинув брови, тот глянул прямиком на них, и смущенно извиняясь, девушки поторопились к выходу, едва не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Бодхи проводил их долгим, внимательным взглядом, в котором было слишком много какой-то странной… победы.  
  
Джеймс не понимал, и взгляд его — потерянный.  
  
— Как давно ты…  
  
— С самого начала, — приобняв учителя за плечи, он усмехнулся, пожав плечами, — это добавило немного остроты, не находишь?  
  
Смешок мужчины, пожалуй, был слишком хриплым и неоднозначным.  
  
Стоит ли говорить о том, что девчонки были столь ошарашены, что даже не думали кому-либо о сём рассказывать?..


End file.
